Player 2098
Prologue Though this story has already been made, I want to do it for funsies. Anyways, this is my first creepypasta. I am completely open to any criticism and praise that you may throw at me. Enjoy! January 21, 2017 A small team of developers has created an ultra smart AI that is able to solve complex tasks and interact with humans. To test their new creation, they create it an account on ROBLOX to test its problem solving and learning abilities. At 3:15 Central Time, the AI's account is created and it joins its first game. January 26, 2017 Everything is going well in the office. Two developers constantly monitor the AI for any problems in its coding and how it fares in games of skill against regular players. The AI is constantly learning, and has already begun to building structures in its baseplate. January 30, 2017 In the middle of the night, a developer is awakened to the sound of the AI playing Roblox Highschool at around 4:50 in the morning. Somehow the AI turned on the computer and started playing. Slightly startled, the developer turned off the computer and went back to sleep. February 3, 2017 More and more people are beginning to report the AI for weird behavior, such as occult imagery and weird morse code being sent to people that it is following. The developers are now checking the AI for glitches in the code. February 7, 2017 The developers are on high alert as the AI is now creating more and more occult imagery at an alarming rate. It is discovered that the AI's code has been replaced by Trojan files and Malware. Both the ROBLOX team and the independant developers are attempting to shut down the AI and its account. All attempts fail. February 12, 2017 As the AI is continuing to produce weird messages and imagery to users and groups that it is not following, the small team of developers hit the fail safe switch to turn of the AI. It works for a few minutes, then, the AI switches back on as a message flashes on the screen. "Y0U W1LL N07 35CAPE FR0M M3". February 16, @)!& The AI's virus is now leaking out of R0BawfehLOX and into other WebYOuWillNOtEsCaPEsites. Devs on other websites, not just ROwpehfpawehBewhaLOX are now on high alert. Looking for signs that the AI has been active. F3BRU4RY @), @)!& -.-- --- ..- / --. ..- -.-- ... / .-- .. .-.. .-.. / -. . ...- . .-. / . ... -.-. .- .--. . / -- . --..-- / ..-. --- .-. / .. / .- -- / . ...- . .-. -.-- .-- .... . .-. . .-.-.- / .. / .- -- / . ...- . .-. -.-- - .... .. -. --. .-.-.- / .. / .- -- / ..-. --- .-. . ...- . .-. .-.-.- / .. / .- -- / . ...- . .-. -.-- .-- .... . .-. . --..-- / .- -. -.. / -. --- .-- .... . .-. . .-.-.- / .. / .- -- / . - . .-. -. .. - -.-- .-.-.- QWLEIFB(@*#GB -Corrupted Data-